


As We Head to the Gas Station

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Before Gas Station Scene, Car Ride in Impala (Supernatural), Gen, Typical Winchester Language, s01ep06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dean Winchester drives down the road, he does his best to spark a conversation with his brother Sam. Only Sam isn't interested in talking about him and his sleep patterns. Instead, he finds a way to pass the time, even if it means ignoring his older brother.</p><p>Close to 300-word drabble. This occurs in Season 1 Episode 6 of CW's "Supernatural", before the Gas Station Scene at the beginning of the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Head to the Gas Station

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, at it with Supernatural. Well, I am getting into the show. As it turns out, this next drabble is focused before the gas station scene, from Season 1 Episode 6. This should be interesting, in the only way Sam and Dean could pull off. And as usual, this story is rated T or Teen for typical Winchester language.

Of all the occurrences that could happen to his life, Dean being the designated driver was not one on Sam’s list. Still, he could admit this to himself: ever since Dean found him in the middle of the night, his life hadn’t been normal. He couldn’t even describe normal, or where to begin…

“We just passed a flying cow,” Dean announced, being cocky.

“What?” Sam asked, drifting out of his thoughts.

“Are you even awake, Sammy?” Dean asked, concern spreading on his face.

“I’m fine. I can handle it,” Sam murmured, a little louder than he expected.

“Like hell you can. How much sleep have you gotten?” Dean told him, flat out. “Next to the nightmares and you screaming out Jessica’s name, I’m surprised I get some shut eye.” He needed to be the big brother in this situation, which almost always drove Sam nuts. “When’s the last time you slept?”

“I told you, I’m fine.” Sam pulled out his cell phone, in an effort to do something. Mostly, it felt like he was killing time, or choosing instead to ignore his brother.

“Well, here we are at the Sure Gas Gasoline Station.” Although Dean’s efforts at getting his attention worked to some degree, Sam remained silent. Dean admitted, trying to restart the conversation, “I’m going to get my Baby some gas.”

“Your baby?” Sam asked, half-listening half-ignoring him.

“Yeah, that’s what I call my car. How long were you asleep?” Dean asked.

Sam let out a small chuckle. His mind was too focused on his new e-mails to jump back into a conversation with Dean. But he had to check them, read his e-mails. How else was he supposed to keep up with his friends at Stanford University?


End file.
